


every inch of your skin (is a holy grail i’ve got to find)

by anakinleias



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, a fresh hellscape, gym buddies, honestly there's no excuse for this, not by whomst you'd expect, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinleias/pseuds/anakinleias
Summary: He’s simply helping her exercise. With his penis. Like a good platonic gym buddy.





	every inch of your skin (is a holy grail i’ve got to find)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softswans/gifts).



> you already knew what this was but you clicked it anywway.......
> 
> this started out as a joke with me tormenting úna in the dms and since she's an enabler, it became a drabble and i thought "cool, gonna revive my drabble collection" but next thing i knew i'd written 950 words and my brain couldn't shut up about it, so here we are. as usual tina is the mvp.
> 
> (also due to recent revelations, here's a sidenote: thotties this is why we use petnames instead of "scotty".)
> 
> tessa if you're reading this, i am so sorry.

“Baby?” She asks, in a soft voice.

“What do you want?” he scoffs, rolling his eyes. “You never call me ‘baby’ unless you want something.”

“I-” she starts, but he cuts her off. Scott doesn’t bother looking up from the magazine he’s been reading, an article on the different uses of fruit peels as opposed to throwing them out. He’s sitting on the couch with her legs thrown over his lap as she finishes updating her social media. Tessa sits up, her face pulling an indignant expression.

“How many times do I have to say that I’m never skating to Hall & Oates?”

“That’s not even what I was gonna ask. Jerkface.” She shoves his shoulder, frowning, mouth pursed in a childish pout. 

Lowering the magazine and setting it aside, he pulls her into his lap and kisses her pouty lips over and over, making loud smacking sounds until she can’t help but laugh.

“Okay, I’m sorry. What did you wanna ask?”

“Before you so rudely interrupted,” she resumes and he rolls his eyes. “I need your help with some exercises…” She lets the sentence trail off, straddling his thighs and placing her hands on his shoulders.

He frowns, looking up at her in confusion.

“My help? Why didn’t you ask your trainer? Is this some kind of yoga thing, because you know I’m shit at those, Tess.”

She sighs, lacing her hands behind his neck, caressing the newly shorn hair there. He finally got a haircut last week and it’s making her nostalgic, as if they’re still riding the Olympic high.

“I don’t think you’d like it very much if I asked my trainer for help with this,” she says, gently tracing the shell of his ears with her thumbs.

“Why not?” He wonders. “They’re equipped to help, it’s what they do, babe.”

Tessa finally relents, huffing out a frustrated breath. With a pointed look, she rocks her hips against his, just once, just so he gets the message.

 _Oh._  

“That kind of exercise?” He breathes out, eyebrows arching and lips turning up as his confusion slowly fades away.

“Kind of,” she says, placing a light kiss on his lips. “I sort of need you to just lay there and do nothing.” 

“Isn’t that how you usually like it?” The smirk is present now and she wants to smack it away. _But he’d like that._

“Yes, but this time it’s a little bit different.”

 

“Tess, you misled me to believe this would be fun,” he huffs out, fingers digging into her thigh.

“I mean, technically. But not yet,” she pants, counting down from ten. It feels like a warning, and he’s torn between feeling anticipation and dismay.

She gets to one, and he can barely brace himself before it starts. She’s clenching around him, hard. They’ve been at this for almost ten minutes now, and there’s barely a flutter anymore, only towards the end when it gets the best of her as she gets tired. It feels so different from her orgasm but so eerily similar, and his brain and body are at war with each other, confused by the sights and sensations.

He’s supposed to be helping her, something about strengthening her pelvic floor muscles by doing kegels. She even had an analogy about weight training without weights to make her case. Basically, he is supposed to sit there while she sits on his erection. And does that.

Despite his jabs at her, Scott’s always been a restless individual as well, which makes the task of doing nothing, even when she takes charge, incredibly difficult.

She’s counting the time: down for relaxing, up for contracting. She reaches seven before he moans, cock twitching inside of her, and she grinds down instinctively.

“Fuck,” she breathes out, relaxing around him. “Gonna have to start that one again.”

He runs his hands up her thighs by way of apology but the way she flutters around him makes him quickly withdraw.

“What’s the purpose of this again?” He huffs out, trying to distract himself.

“It's for when I’m – _six_ – old and we’ve had kids – _eight_ – the only thing that will happen – _ten_ – is me having laugh lines from all our happy years together – _seven_ – instead of peeing every time you make a joke – _four_.”

Scott prides himself on not screaming when she mentions their future and as-of-yet hypothetical kids. Or crying. Or coming.

“I’d tell you to take a break, but at this point I don’t want to and I know you don’t either.”

She snorts, leaning forward and melting into his arms, hiding her face in his shoulder. He laughs at the absurdity of this conversation. Tessa’s naked on top of him and his cock is pulsating inside of her and they’re laughing over how they won’t do anything about it. He’s simply helping her exercise. With his penis. Like a good platonic gym buddy.

He hugs her to his chest, careful to keep his arms gentle around her so as not to provoke any reaction from them both. She hums, placing a small kiss on the side of his neck in appreciation for the contact.

It backfires when he shivers, swallowing hard to keep from moving. She pulls away, an apology in her eyes before placing a small kiss on his lips.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s hard,” she giggles and he groans, now his time to let his head fall to rest on her shoulder and it eases the tension between them momentarily. “Just one more, I promise.”

“Fine,” comes his response, muffled by the small kiss he lays on her collarbone before squeezing his eyes shut. The way he is now gives him a view he can’t appreciate so he’d rather not see it at all, lest he ruin her efforts.

She counts again, and he feels pathetic by the shudder that runs through his body when she reaches six. He soldiers on, eyelashes tickling the side of her neck with the way his eyes are closed, his mouth blowing out hot puffs of air as she clenches around him and holds it for the remaining four seconds.

Tessa lets out a breath, relaxing momentarily around him before clenching one more time. She tilts her hips, hands pulling his head up to whisper against his lips.

“All done.”

And that’s all he needed to hear.

Scott pulls her legs around him tighter before flipping them over, one hand interlacing their fingers above her head and the other sliding down, thumbing her piercing before continuing its path.

His fingers circle her clit and her hips jerk upward, his own pinning her down as he finally starts moving.

It’s his turn to take control now, and he makes that clear when he pulls out of her all the way, rubbing himself against her folds, teasing her entrance and circling her clit without applying pressure. She whines and his hand wraps around her throat as he pushes into her, all at once. Tessa gasps in surprise, a fresh wave of wetness rushing down and making her moan.

Locking eyes with him, Tessa then turns her head to the side, dislodging his hand slightly so she can pull his finger into her mouth, tongue running over the pad. He curses, hips stuttering before driving into her with long strokes, pushing another finger into her mouth. Wrapping her lips around it, she sucks on his fingers, running her tongue over his knuckles. Pulling them out, he cups her breast, rolling her nipple between his wet digits until it’s hard, pinching it when he notices her hand cupping the other.

She pulls away, chastised, but not before lingering for a moment and earning another pinch and a tug on her bottom lip when he dips his head down to capture her mouth. She moans into the kiss when she feels his fingers circle her clit again before he pulls them back, spreading her with his pointer and ring fingers, caressing her lips and down to where he’s lazily stroking in and out of her.

And then he just stops.

He stills inside of her, drawing a groan from deep in her throat. He lowers his mouth to her neck, hips still pinning her down as he palms her breast, flicking her nipple between his fingers. He swallows her moans with a filthy kiss, the hand playing with her breasts now moving lower, teasing her clit in irregular patterns and driving her insane. She clenches around him, then again, drawing his own groan between their lips as she nips at his bottom lip.

Tessa desperately tries to goad him back into action, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing the heels of her foot into his ass to make him move, but he’s taking his sweet time as he teases her, kissing a line down her throat and sucking on her collarbone, fingers tracing erratic circles and varying pressure between her legs.

To her frustration, he pulls out entirely and climbs out of bed, kneeling by the edge and pulling her legs to bring her closer, placing her ankles on his shoulders. The cold air of the room touches her heated skin and makes her shiver, protests dying in her throat as his mouth closes around her clit, one of his hands coming up to clasp his fingers around hers. His tongue prods lightly at her entrance, circling her lips and she throws her head back against the sheets, hand clutching his.

Her legs tremble as he brings his free hand to join his mouth, thumb circling her clit in soft motions with added pressure at irregular intervals. Thighs clenching, she brings a hand down to grip his hair and tugs, a warning for the teasing. Scott’s not very impressed, pulling away and removing his fingers from her with a wet noise, grabbing her wrist to pin her hand under her back, releasing his interlocked grip on her other hand to give it the same treatment.

Scott waits another beat, watching the way her eyes darken, before resuming his attention. Her hips rock lightly against his mouth and her ass leaves the bed a few times when she tilts her pelvis upward, but her hands stay still, holding onto the sheets underneath with a white-knuckled grip.

His hand caresses her inner thigh, drawing small circles on the juncture between her thigh and her hip as he pushes his curled fingers rhythmically in and out of her, occasionally joined by his tongue when he pulls his mouth away from sucking on her clit.

Her breaths are coming fast now, chest expanding and contracting quickly as her moans turn into a whine, abs seizing as her stomach goes taut. He inches his hand higher, cupping her breast and massaging it as he presses the flat of his tongue against her clit only for a second before taking it between his lips again, feeling her thighs shake against the sides of his head.

She’s already fluttering around his drenched fingers, and all it takes is a few flicks of his tongue before she’s coming undone, hips bucking off the bed and she cries out, her thighs trapping his hand between them even as her hands come down to push his head away.

He keeps his fingers inside, slowly pumping them into her as she squeezes them hard and he rubs a hand across her stomach, watching her fall apart.

He leans over her, using his shoulders to spread her legs apart and frees his arm, pulling his fingers out of her. Tessa groans in protest, hands reaching for him, motioning for him to come up and kiss her.

He’s more than happy to oblige, leaning on his elbow beside her head and bringing a hand to cup her jaw. She can taste herself on his tongue, shakily drawing a leg up to wrap around his waist, tilting her hips and rubbing herself against the head of his cock.

He pulls away only to shift his weight, bringing the hand previously inside of her downwards, dipping his fingers into her again and gathering her wetness, spreading it over himself. Giving a few slow strokes, he rubs his entire length against her, fingers keeping from entering her.

Tessa whines, arms wrapped around his back crushing him to her and he has no choice but to remove his arm from between them. Her hand comes up to bury itself into his hair and she scratches his scalp making his hips jerk against her. The movement aligns them perfectly, the tip of his cock nudging her entrance and her other leg comes up, hiking itself around his waist, the change in angle making the head slip inside of her.

He groans, lips crashing against hers in a bruising kiss that conflicts with the tenderness with which he holds her face, and she wants to cry. She thinks she does cry when he finally moves, entering her with a swift thrust and she pulls her head to the side, blinking hard and burying her face against the curve of his neck, arms thrown over his back and nails digging into the hard muscles there as they contract under her palms as he starts a slow rhythm. Scott chases after her, reverently kissing her eyelids and squeezing her side and it makes her moan into the air, kissing his jaw before trailing her lips down his neck.

They’re unhurried this time, none of the teasing frenzy from the moments before. Equals, partners in every way, working together towards completion as everything falls into place. He moans and she gasps, she jerks up and he angles down, hands interlacing again beside her head, holding onto each other.

By the time his pace increases, signaling how close he is, she’s ready to follow, pressing the heels of her feet against his ass and taking him deeper, and it’s all it takes for him to come undone, rocking his hips as he spills inside of her, the feeling triggering her own orgasm. He keeps going, prolonging the sensation as she grips him, thighs trembling and toes curling as she keeps pulling him _in in in_ and there's nowhere else he'd rather be than right here in this moment, buried to the hilt in her contracting heat as she cries out his name.

He moves to pull out of her and Tessa hums a denial, hugging him tighter, so he takes a moment to caress her cheek, thumb tracing her swollen bottom lip before sliding a hand up her back and another under her ass, opting for rolling them over instead. He slips out of her anyway and she groans, making a face as she feels semen sliding out of her. He pecks her lips in apology, rolling out of bed before picking her up so she won’t have to walk to the bathroom.

Scott cleans up while she pees, and they take turns using the sink in companionable silence. By the time they’re finished and feeling cleaner, she reaches for him again, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist so he can carry her back into the bedroom.

 

They’re snuggled under the covers, exchanging small kisses and enjoying the quiet intimacy when she breaks the silence.

“Oh.”

He hums a question.  

Tessa turns onto her stomach, tracing figure eights on his chest as her face turns sheepish.

“Forgot to say earlier. Doctor recommends the exercise three to five times a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as are kudos and comments.
> 
> (If you know me from twitter keep it quiet.)


End file.
